Sweet Dream my Dear
by Yumi Kazahaya
Summary: 10 pequeños One-shot que narran las vidas de los personajes de Soul Eater, algunos son continuaciones de otros One-shot. SxM KxC BSxT - 10: Dulces Sueños mi Cielo: Por que esa era la frase que el le decia para ir a dormir... COMPLETO
1. Risas de Arco iris

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, ni ahora ni nunca (por k si ya me perteneciera, ahora mismo Soul y Maka serian novios xD) lo único mío son estas cortas historias, así como también las otras historias de las que surgen.**

_Bien, estos son unos pequeños One-shot que se me habían ocurrido mientras "prestaba" atención a clases, pero si los publico por separado tengo menos reviews xD (?), así que los pondré aquí, el primer One-shot vendría siendo como una "continuación" de mi primer Fan fic de Soul Eater, el cual muchas ya conocen y que les provocó lagrimas, ¿ya recordaron?, ¡nos leemos en el próximo! ¡Disfruten!_

**Atención: **Para leer este One-shot deben de leer primero mi otro One-shot llamado "Mi Angel Guardián"

* * *

**_Sweet Dream my Dear_**

**Risas de Arco iris**

**Maka POV**

Suspiro mientras veo el horizonte.

Había estado lloviendo desde hace unas semanas, por lo que la humedad era presente en aquel pedazo de campo.

Sonrío mientras volteo a ver hacia abajo.

- Hola – susurro, aunque se que no tendré respuesta.

Una brisa fría recorre el lugar, dándome un poco de escalofríos, pero los ignoro.

- Perdón si no vine antes, pero es que Soul me mantuvo ocupada, ya perdió su primer diente de leche, ¿sabes?, sufrió al ver toda esa sangre – dije divertida.

Silencio.

- Hoy se cumplen cuatro años… cuatro largos años desde que te fuiste… - murmuro.

Más silencio.

- Todos han cambiado, Tsubaki y Black Star ya tienen dos hijos, ¿puedes creerlo?, la menor esta igual de loca que su padre – río –, el mayor es igual que Tsubaki, siempre preocupados por las tonterías de ellos.

Las aves cantan, pero tú sigues sin responderme.

- Kid se convirtió en el nuevo director del Shibusen, Liz y Patty son maestras, ¡ah! ¿y recuerdas a Chrona?, llego muy cambiada de su misión a Egipto, según Kid es mas simétrica, je, el profesor Stein y Marie-sensei ya tienen un nieto… pero el pobre tiene que esconderse de su abuelo para que no lo disequen.

Otro momento de silencio.

- ¿Sabes?, ayer descubrimos algo sorprendente, Soul también es un arma, una Guadaña, el dijo que quería ser una Death Scythe como tu, se sintió muy feliz cuando logro convertir su brazo en Guadaña.

Suspiro mientras siento como una gota cae en mi nariz.

- Te extraño… siempre te he extrañado, cada día mas que el anterior… nos haces mucha falta… sobre todo a mi… - murmuro mientras siento como un par de lagrimas caen por mis ojos –, pero no puedo darme por vencida, tengo que cuidar de Soul hasta que llegue mi momento para ir contigo, ¿verdad? – Sonrío – te amo.

Un par de gotas comenzaron a mojar la lapida gris que estaba frente a mi. Me agaché para poder dejar un pequeño ramo de rosas rojas, las cuales me recordaban mucho a sus ojos y después voltear a ver el grabado que tenia esta.

_"Soul Eater Evans._

_Por que fuiste un gran amigo, compañero y esposo, nunca te olvidaremos, recuerda que tu siempre estarás en nuestros corazones._

_Tu familia y amigos"_

Reí un poco cuando vi la firma de Black Star al final del grabado, todavía recordaba el funeral… el día de su muerte…

Negué rápidamente con la cabeza, no podía permitirme seguir haciéndome daño con esos recuerdos.

- ¡¡Mama, mama, mira!! – grito una voz a lo lejos.

Sonreí mientras volteaba a ver a la persona que se acercaba a mí. Era muy bajito, una estatura normal para alguien de su edad; su blanco cabello se mecía al son del viento y sus ojos color rubí resplandecían felices junto con su gran sonrisa de tiburón.

- ¿Qué sucede, Soul? – le pregunte cuando llego hasta mi.

- ¡Mira, mira, un arco iris! ¡Es la cosa simétrica de la que habla el tío Kid! – me dijo emocionado mientras señalaba a lo lejos.

Voltee a ver hacia donde señalaba mi hijo. Un gran arco iris se levantaba a lo lejos mientras que pequeñas gotas caían desde el cielo. El rojo era el color que mas se notaba…

- ¡Ah, hola papa! – saludo el pequeño.

Mire fijamente como Soul veía la lapida de su padre, me sorprendía que el nunca se pusiera triste cuando venia conmigo al cementerio, en cambio, siempre estaba feliz y le regalaba una gran sonrisa a la lapida.

Suspire mientras me ponía de pie y limpiaba las hojas de mi gabardina, para luego tenderle la mano a mi hijo.

- ¿Listo para irnos? – le pregunte.

- ¡Si! ¡Adiós papa, nos vemos el próximo año! – Se despidió entre risas - ¡prometo que cuando vuelva te enseñare mi carta de aceptación en el Shibusen!

- Pero cariño, recuerda que no puedes entrar hasta que cumplas 10 – le recordé.

El solo bufo.

- ¡Yo seré una excepción! ¡Alguien tan _cool _como yo será aceptado, ya veras! – me dijo.

- Esta bien, pero mejor vámonos o no te aceptaran si te enfermas – le dije mientras sacaba el paraguas, ya que comenzaba a llover mas fuerte.

Soul sonrió, para luego darle una ultima sonrisa a la tumba de su padre y tomar mi mano.

Ambos caminamos hasta la entrada del cementerio, pero justo antes de salir voltee a ver hacia su tumba, y por un instante, juraría haber visto su amplia sonrisa.

Sonreí.

- Adiós, Soul…

* * *

**_FIN_**

* * *


	2. Melodía

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, ni ahora ni nunca (por k si ya me perteneciera, ahora mismo Soul y Maka serian novios xD) lo único mío son estas cortas historias, así como también las otras historias de las que surgen.**

_¡Hi! Gracias a todos por sus reviews, aquí les traigo otro One-shot que se me ocurrió de la nada, ¡disfrútenlo!_

* * *

**_Sweet Dream my Dear_**

**Melodía**

**Soul POV**

Suspiro mientras volteo a ver mi copa.

Estamos en casa de Kid, la música suena en todo el lugar, nuestros amigos se la pasan de lo lindo bailando y disfrutando de la noche.

Es tu cumpleaños, tú te encuentras riendo junto a Patty, Tsubaki, Liz, Chrona, Kim y Jacqueline mientras que yo solo te miro a lo lejos, estoy en el balcón, ocultándome en la oscuridad de la noche.

Y te preguntaras, ¿Por qué me escondo?

Simple, es tu cumpleaños y no se que regalarte.

Recibiste millones de regalos este día: Un conjunto totalmente simétrico y a la moda por parte de Kid, Liz y Patty; un libro de cocina por parte de Tsubaki; un autógrafo por parte de Black Star; un animal disecado por parte del profesor Stein – aunque claro, eso no se cuenta como regalo –; un mantel nuevo para la mesa del departamento por parte de Marie-sensei; un libro por parte de tu pervertido padre; un cuaderno con poemas por parte de Chrona; un caramelo por parte de Ragnarok – el cual se termino comiendo el –; un nuevo juego de ajedrez por parte de Ox y Harvar y un nuevo reproductor de música por parte de Kim y Jacqueline… mientras que yo… no te regale nada.

¿Qué puedo darte cuando todos los demás te regalaron lo que yo pensaba darte – bueno, si no contamos los poemas de Chrona, el autógrafo de Black Star y el animal disecado de Stein –?

No tengo nada que ofrecerte, bueno… se me había ocurrido algo… ¡¡pero ni por todo el dinero del mundo te lo daría frente a todos!!

Hace tiempo tú me habías pedido que te tocara una canción de piano, yo me negué, y seguía negándome. No era por que tuviera miedo de que no le gustara a los demás mi interpretación… era otra cosa…

Tenía miedo de que a ti no te gustara.

Se que eso no suena para nada _cool,_ pero es la verdad, quiero regalarte la mejor melodía de todas, pero por mas que intentaba crear una de tu agrado, esta terminaba por ser la peor canción de piano que jamás había escuchado.

Volví a suspirar.

¿Y ahora que haría? No podía quedarme aquí, no podía verte a la cara sin un regalo en la mano.

Volví a suspirar.

Lo mejor era irme, me inventaría una excusa y me iría a encerrar a mi cuarto, par ano salir hasta después de una semana.

Pero a la vez no quería irme, quería disfrutar de este día junto a ti, ya que no todos los días se cumplen 14 años.

Todavía recuerdo mi cumpleaños número 14, tú me regalaste el pastel de chocolate más rico que jamás había probado en mi vida… pero yo la regué diciendo que era el peor pastel que jamás había probado. Ese día recibí un gran Maka-chop como respuesta.

Pero… ¿Qué querías que te dijera? Amaba todo de ti, tu risa, tus ojos, tu sonrisa, tu cabello, tu voz… ¡¡todo!!, pero era tan estupido y cobarde como para decírtelo.

Suspire por tercera vez.

Esto si que no era nada _cool…_

- ¿Soul? – murmuro una voz cerca de mi.

Voltee a ver hacia donde provenía la voz, Kid se acercaba a mí con una copa en una de sus manos y una rebanada de pastel en la otra.

- ¿Por qué no estas con los demás? – me pregunto.

- Eh… b-bueno… yo… - murmure nervioso.

- No le trajiste un regalo a Maka, ¿verdad?

Desvié la mirada.

- No – admití.

- ¿Sabes? A ella no le importa si le trajiste un regalo o no, con que estés aquí es más que suficiente – me dijo.

- Eso ya lo se… pero… me siento mal al no traerle un regalo – susurre.

Kid se lo pensó un momento, hasta que luego sonrió satisfecho.

- ¿Y por que no le tocas una canción?

- No se me ocurre ninguna.

- ¿No hay una canción que a ella le haya gustado en particular?

Me lo pensé un momento. Una canción que le haya tocado a Maka y que a ella le hubiera gustado…

- Tengo una – dije.

- Entonces ve y tócasela.

- ¡¿Estas loco?!

- No, pero ten por seguro que a Maka le gustaría – me dijo con una sonrisa para luego darse media vuelta –, ahí esta el piano, ocúpalo si quieres, no importa si a los demás no les gusta, mientras a Maka-chan le guste es mas que suficiente – murmuro para luego irse junto a Chrona y sacarla a bailar.

Volví a suspirar mientras veía a Maka a lo lejos.

¿Tocaba esa melodía o no…?

Trague saliva mientras reunía todo mi valor y me encaminaba hacia el piano. Kid sonrió cuando me vio y pidió silencio a todos. El lugar se lleno de un incomodo silencio mientras que yo me preparaba para tocar.

Alcé el taburete del piano y deje que mis dedos tocaran las ya muy familiares notas para mi.

La melodía era lenta al principio, era suave y tétrica a la vez. Varios me miraron confundidos por un rato, pero eso no me importo.

Voltee a verte, tu tenias una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Sonreí mientras seguía tocando mi oscura melodía, y cuando finalicé, tú fuiste la primera en aplaudir, seguida de todos los demás. El lugar se lleno de una música suave, y todos invitaron a bailar a sus parejas. Kid con Chrona, Tsubaki con Black Star, Liz y Patty juntas y por sorpresa de todos, el profesor Stein invito a bailar a Marie-sensei.

Suspire mientras caminaba de regreso al balcón, para volver a ocultarme en las sombras, esta vez sin motivo alguno, ya que me sentía más feliz al haberte dado mi regalo, sin embargo, pronto sentí como alguien me sujetaba del brazo, me gire y vi que eras tú.

- ¿Adonde crees que vas? – me preguntas entre risas.

- Por ahí- te respondo sin mucha importancia.

- Nada de eso, es mi cumpleaños, así que tendrás que bailar conmigo – me dices para luego arrastrarme hacia la pista de baile.

Comenzamos a bailar lentamente, balanceándonos de un lado a otro. Tú mirabas atenta a tus pies, por temor a pisarme, yo solo me reí quedito, adoraba cuando te enojabas por no saber bailar.

- Oye Soul…

- ¿Si?

- Aquella melodía… era la de ese día, ¿verdad?, la que me tocaste cuando nos conocimos.

- Si – admití.

Tú me volteaste a ver, tenías una gran sonrisa, al igual que un ligero rubor en tus mejillas, tus ojos brillaban más que nunca. Yo solo te mire confundido, ¿Por qué estabas tan feliz?

- Gracias – murmuraste, y lo próximo que hiciste fue algo que jamás me había esperado.

Juntaste nuestros labios en un tierno beso, el cual respondí con alegría.

Ahora que lo pensaba, tendría que hacer unos cambios en esa oscura melodía…

* * *

**_FIN_**

* * *

_¿Review?_

* * *


	3. Locura

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, ni ahora ni nunca (por k si ya me perteneciera, ahora mismo Soul y Maka serian novios xD) lo único mío son estas cortas historias, así como también las otras historias de las que surgen.**

_Mi primer intento frustrado de un SteinxMarie, espero y les guste, no soy muy buena con esta pareja xD, ¡gracias a todos por sus reviews! ¡Disfruten la lectura!_

* * *

**_Sweet Dream my Dear_**

**Locura**

**Marie POV**

Muchos siempre me han dicho que soy una loca o una suicida al irme a vivir con el profesor Stein.

Muchos siempre me han preguntado si no hay día en el que quiera salir corriendo de ahí temerosa.

Pero la verdad, es que no soy ni loca ni suicida y no tengo ganas de salir gritando de aquella espeluznante casa.

Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me da miedo al estar junto a la persona más loca del mundo?

Debo admitirlo, Stein no esta loco… esta _desquiciado_, siempre esta intentando experimentar con algo nuevo.

Ya van 5 veces que lo eh atrapado a mitad de la noche intentando disecarme mientras dormía, por lo que ahora tengo que estar siempre al pendiente de que el no entre a mi habitación en la noche.

No hay día en que el no intente cruzar el umbral de la puerta con su silla – cosa que nunca logra –, por lo que yo siempre tengo que estar comprando nuevas sillas – las cuales terminan en la mesa de experimentos de Stein –.

Stein siempre atemoriza a los niños, e incluso a los hombres con los que intento coquetear para al fin casarme y retirarme de mi puesto como Death Scythe, así que siempre evito decirle que tengo una cita.

Incluso, aveces creo que Stein cuida más su preciado bisturí - al cual ha llamado _Amy_ – ya que siempre lo veo en una esquinita limpiándolo con una franela y susurrándole cosas tiernamente.

Pero… a pesar de todo eso… a pesar de que Stein sea un loco, desquiciado, enfermizo y macabro, el siempre esta ahí para apoyarme.

El siempre me da ánimos cuando un chico no quiere acercarse a mi – aunque sea por su culpa –, siempre me ah ayudado cuando pierdo el camino de regreso a casa y siempre me esta apoyando en las mejoras de la casa, aunque a el no le gusten.

Stein es la persona mas amable que conozco, aunque el no lo demuestre tiene un gran corazón.

La locura le a hecho hacer varias cosas de las que el luego se arrepiente – bueno… no siempre se arrepiente –, por lo que yo estoy ahí para el.

Tal vez mi Técnico sea el más loco del mundo, pero a mi no me importa.

El es el único que me ah demostrado que la locura tiene su parte buena.

Y por eso, para que el no pierda esa locura, yo estaré junto a el…

Aunque eso no signifique que no lo seguiré vigilando por las noches.

* * *

**_FIN_**

* * *

_¿Review?_

* * *


	4. Padre e Hija

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, ni ahora ni nunca (por k si ya me perteneciera, ahora mismo Soul y Maka serian novios xD) lo único mío son estas cortas historias, así como también las otras historias de las que surgen.**

_Ku… solo tuve un review… snif… en fin, Aquiles dejo otro One-shot, esta situado 10 años después del final de My Little Star, se me ocurrió en un momento de extrema aburrición, disfruten la lectura_

* * *

_**Sweet Dream my Dear**_

**Padre e Hija**

**Maka POV**

- ¡Deberías de verlo mama! ¡Es lo mas hermoso que jamás vi en mi vida! – grito Sam mientras se recargaba en el refrigerador y suspiraba como toda una colegiala.

Me reí quedamente mientras volteaba a ver a mi hija de 14 años. Ella tenia el mismo cabello blanco y los mismos ojos rubí de su padre, pero sus facciones eran más parecidas a las mías, aunque eso si, en carácter y _estilo_ era iguala su padre.

- ¿Enserio? ¿y como es? – le pregunte curiosa mientras partía un par de jitomates.

- ¡¿Qué como es?! ¡El es… el es… magnifico! Su pelo es rubio, sus ojos son azules y cuando te clava su mirada sientes como si te derritieras – murmuro sonrojada.

- ¿De quien están hablando? – pregunto Soul mientras entraba a la cocina por un vaso de agua y me daba un ligero beso en los labios.

- De mi novio – dijo Sam alegre.

Soul no pudo evitar escupir el trago de agua que había tomado.

- ¡¿QUE?! ¡¿Cómo que tu novio?! – pregunto exaltado.

- Pues si, es mi novio, se llama Josh.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Sucede algo malo Soul? – le pregunte.

- ¡Claro que si! ¡Es muy joven para tener novio!

- ¡Por Dios papa! ¡Tengo 14 años, no 4!

- ¿Por qué tanto grito? – pregunto soul mientras entraba a la cocina seguido de Mimi.

- Tu hermana anda de novia – murmuro Soul molesto.

- ¿Te refieres a Josh? Es buen tipo.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Tu ya lo sabias y no dijiste nada?!

- Descuida papa, ya lo conocí, no le hace mal a nadie.

- ¡Pero aun así…!

- ¡¡MAKA-CHOP!! – grite mientras le pegaba en la cabeza a mi esposo con un libro de cocina – niños, ¿Por qué no van a poner la mesa?

- Si mama – me contestaron los tres mientras salina de la cocina.

Suspire.

- ¡¿Y eso por que fue?! – se quejo Soul.

- ¿Cómo de que por que fue? ¡Mírate Soul! ¡ya te pareces a mi padre!

- ¡Hey, no me confundas con ese viejo pervertido!

- Es la verdad, te pones celoso solo por que tu hija ya tiene novio, todavía no conoces al chico y ya quieres matarlo.

- Si, quiero matarlo a el y a todos los que se acerquen a mis hijas.

- Soul, ellas tienen todo el derecho de tener novio, déjalas, ¿entendido?

Soul me miro fijamente un rato, para después suspirar derrotado.

- Odio cuando tienes razón – murmuro.

- Siempre la tengo – le dije con una sonrisa.

- ¿Pero sabes? Se siente raro el pensar que tu hija ya tiene novio…

- Bienvenido al mundo de mi padre.

El me sonrió, para luego volver a besarme.

Debía admitirlo, Soul a veces llegaba a parecerse mucho a mi padre, no dejaba que nadie se le quedara viendo de más a Mimi y a Sam y tampoco permitió que Sam fuera Arma de otro que no fuera su hermano.

Me reí quedamente.

¿Qué podía hacerle? Mi esposo era todo un celoso…

----------------------------------------------

- ¡Mama, papa, quiero presentarles a Josh! – nos dijo Sam entusiasmada.

Soul gruño, pero yo le pellizque el brazo para que se callara. Sam abrió la puerta de entrada y de ella entro un pequeño perrito amarillo con los ojos color zafiro.

Mimi, Soul y yo nos reímos mientras que mi querido esposo veía atónito al animal.

- ¿Ese es tu novio? – pregunto Soul en shock.

- Si, ¿verdad que es lindo? – murmuro Sam mientras cargaba a Josh y lo mecía de un lado a otro.

- Si, mucho – dije aguantándome las risas.

- Bueno, ya lo conocieron, ya me voy – anuncio mientras agarraba su pequeño bolso negro y dejaba al perrito en el suelo.

- ¿Adonde vas? – pregunto Soul.

- Al cine, con mi novio – dijo sonriente.

- ¿Con Josh?

- ¿Qué? ¡No! Con mi novio Peter, ¡adiós! – y se fue.

Soul no se aguanto mas la risa y comenzó a rodar en la alfombra mientras se sujetaba el estomago a causa de la risa, yo en cambio comencé a acariciarle el brazo al aturdido de mi esposo, quien tenia la boca hasta el suelo – literalmente –.

- Papa, ¿puedo tener un novio? – pregunto Mimi.

- ¡¡No!! – le respondió Soul exaltado.

Me reí fuertemente, acompañando las risas de mi hijo mayor.

Realmente Soul necesitaba ayuda con las conversaciones_ "Padre a Hija"_

* * *

**_FIN_**

* * *

_¿Review?_

* * *


	5. Chupetón

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, ni ahora ni nunca (por k si ya me perteneciera, ahora mismo Soul y Maka serian novios xD) lo único mío son estas cortas historias, así como también las otras historias de las que surgen.**

_Bueno, este one-shot se me ocurrió un día en el que mis amigas creyeron que tenia novio (el cual, no tengo) ya entenderán el por que cuando lo lean, ¡gracias a todos por sus reviews! ¡Disfruten!_

* * *

**_Sweet Dream my Dear_**

**Chupetón**

**Maka POV**

Suspire mientras leía mi libro. Prefería mil veces releer el cuento de _"El Principito"_ a ver como el profesor Stein disecaba a uno de los extraños animales que conseguía quien sabe donde.

La clase se hallaba en silencio, Black Star estaba en la enfermería – ya que había intentado otro de sus saltos mortales desde la azotea de la escuela –, Kid estaba admirando la simetría de su lápiz, Chrona murmuraba algo sobre_ "no se lidiar con las disecciones", _Liz se limaba las uñas, Patty hacia figuras de origami, Tsubaki estaba al borde del desmayo y Soul… Soul me veía fijamente…

¡¿Qué?!

- ¿S-sucede algo? – le pregunte un poco nerviosa.

- ¿Qué te paso en el cuello? – me pregunto… ¿molesto?

- ¿A que…? – murmure, pero ya no pude acabar por que la campana sonó, anunciando el fin de las clases.

- Bien, ya pueden irse, pero mañana continuaremos con esto – anuncio el profesor Stein mientras intentaba salir del salón con su silla… aunque termino cayéndose al suelo como siempre.

- ¡Al fin! ¡Creí que moriría de aburrimiento! – dijo Liz mientras se estiraba.

- ¡¡Yahooo!! ¡¡No se preocupen más, el gran Black Star esta aquí!! – grito Black Star mientras entraba al salón con unas muletas.

- ¡Black Star, deberías estar en la enfermería! – le dijo Tsubaki preocupada.

- ¡¡Un par de huesos rotos no me detendrán nunca, ñyajajajaja!!

- Maka… ¿q-que te paso en el cuello? – me pregunto Chrona.

En ese momento todos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían para voltear a verme, me sentí un poco cohibida ante su intensa mirada.

- ¿A-a que se refieren? – pregunte.

- ¿Cómo de que a que nos referimos? ¡Eso es un chupetón! – me dijo Liz mientras señalaba mi cuello.

- ¡¿Un chupetón?! – pregunte asustada.

- ¡Si, es un feo y asimétrico chupetón! ¡¿Quién por todo lo que es simétrico haría algo como eso?! – pregunto Kid al borde de un colapso nervioso.

Todos voltearon a ver a Soul y lo taladraron con la mirada, el solo se sonrojo y los miro nervioso.

- ¡¿Q-que?! ¡¿Tengo algo o que?! – pregunto.

- Soul, esta bien que quieras demostrarle tu amor a Maka… pero al menos déjale un chupetón donde nadie – sobre todo Kid – lo vea – dijo Liz mientras que todos asentían.

- ¡¡Yo no le hice eso!! – grito mientras se sonrojaba mas al igual que yo.

- ¿Entonces quien fue? – pregunto Tsubaki.

- ¡No fue nadie! – le dije.

- ¿Y como explicas esa marca roja? – me pregunto Liz acusadoramente.

- N-no lo se… ¡pero no es un chupetón!

- Si, claro – murmuraron todos a coro mientras rodaban los ojos.

- Liz, ¿tienes un espejo? – le pregunte molesta.

- ¿Cuál quieres, pequeño, mediano o grande…?

- El que sea.

Liz saco un espejo mediano de se mochila, el cual me entrego. Suspire mientras veía mi cuello, ahí, en uno de los extremos había una pequeña marca roja, la cual debía de admitirlo, si parecía un chupetón.

- No es un chupetón – repetí.

- ¿Entonces que es? – me pregunto Soul.

Suspire nuevamente.

Comencé a rascarme en el extremo opuesto de mi cuello, estuve así un rato hasta que pare. Todos me miraron confundidos, yo solo les dije que esperaran un rato.

Después de unos 5 minutos, volví a ver mi cuello en el espejo, ahí, justo en el lugar donde me había rascado había una marca roja, idéntica al supuesto chupetón.

- ¿Ven? Les dije que no era un chupetón.

- Pero… ¿Por qué sucede eso? – me pregunto Tsubaki confundida.

- ¡Maka es un extraterrestre! – canturreo Patty.

- ¡No, yo se, Maka es como esas muñecas que cambian de color con el agua! – dijo Black Star.

- Eh… no, no soy ninguno de los tres – murmure.

- ¿Entonces? – me pregunto Kid.

- Mi piel es muy sensible, con tantito que me rasque se me pone roja – aclare.

- Ah… - murmuraron todos a coro.

- Bueno Soul, ya tienes una excusa para cuando quieras dejarle un chupetón a Maka y que nadie se de cuenta – dijo Liz burlona.

- ¡¡Liz!! – la regañamos Soul y yo mientras nos poníamos más rojos que el rojo.

Todos comenzaron a reírse.

Salimos del salón después de terminar de recoger nuestras cosas, íbamos platicando acerca de cual seria nuestra próxima misión, cuando de repente, una voz chillona llamo mi atención.

- ¡¡MAKA, PAPA YA ESTA AQUÍ…!! ¿Eh…? ¡¿QUIEN TE HIZO ESE CHUPETON?!

Suspire.

No otra vez…

* * *

**_FIN_**

* * *

_¿Review?_

* * *


	6. Stardust

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, ni ahora ni nunca (por k si ya me perteneciera, ahora mismo Soul y Maka serian novios xD) lo único mío son estas cortas historias, así como también las otras historias de las que surgen.**

_¡Hi! Muchas gracias por sus reviews, je, no creí que les gustara tanto el otro one-shot ^^. En fin, ¿recuerdan que en mi fic_ _**My Little Star** dije que estaba pensando en una segunda temporada? Bueno, este vendría siendo el prologo de esa segunda temporada, la cual aun no se si publico o no, ya que no le eh encontrado una trama definida, en fin, disfrútenlo, ¡bye!_

* * *

**_Sweet Dream my Dear_**

**My Little Star**

**Stardust**

**Sam POV**

Esto no podía estar pasando…

Nada de esto era real…

No…

¡¡No!!

- ¡¡Maldición… detente, detente, detente…!! – grite mientras intentaba parar la sangre que salía libremente por su pecho.

Escuche como mama lloraba detrás de mí, escuche a papa maldecir un millón de veces, escuche a la tía Tsubaki consolar a mama, al tío Black Star decir que mataría a esa bruja, al tío Kid hablar con Shinigami-sama…

Los escuchaba… pero muy lejos…

- ¡¡¡Maldición!!!

Siento como alguien me sujeta de la muñeca, volteo a ver al dueño de esa mano. Soul me sonríe a pesar de tener el rostro lleno de sangre y una herida mortal en el pecho.

- Sam… - susurra.

- ¡¡No hables!! – Le grito - ¡¡pronto parara, pronto parara!!

- Sam… yo… lamento no poder cumplir mi promesa… te… dije que serias una Death Scythe… y no… lo logre… perdón…

- ¡¡No digas eso Soul, saldrás de esta!!

Soul me sonríe ampliamente, pero lentamente esa sonrisa va desapareciendo hasta dejar una mirada fría… sin vida…

- Sam… esta muerto – susurro papa cerca de mí mientras ponía una mano en mi hombro.

- ¡¡No, no es verdad, no esta muerto!! ¡¡Vamos Soul, despierta, DESPIERTA!!

Silencio…

Comienzo a sentir las gotas de lluvia caer sobre mi, ¿desde cuando había estado lloviendo?

Mama llora aun más fuerte, ¿desde cuando ella estaba aquí?

Papa gruñe de dolor, ¿desde cuando estaba el aquí?

Volteo a ver mis manos, las cuales estaban manchadas de sangre… la sangre de él… de mi hermano, de mi amigo, de mi Técnico…

¿Por qué había aceptado esta misión? ¿Por qué no lo había protegido como se supone que debía de protegerlo? Era mi culpa…

El había muerto por mi culpa…

- ¡¡¡NOOOOOOOO!!! – grite mientras comenzaba a llorar.

Abrasé mis piernas mientras ocultaba mi rostro en entre ellas.

Era mi culpa…

Todo había sido mi culpa…

- ¡¡¡¡SOUL!!!!

* * *

**_FIN_**

* * *

_¿Review?_

* * *


	7. 10 Cosas que Odio de Ti

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, ni ahora ni nunca (por k si ya me perteneciera, ahora mismo Soul y Maka serian novios xD) lo único mío son estas cortas historias, así como también las otras historias de las que surgen.**

_Bien… este one-shot lo tenia en mente desde que acabe mi fic_** 10 cosas que odio de ti**_, varios me pidieron el punto de vista de Maka, y la verdad es que fue difícil hacerlo, ya que… ¡¿Qué podría odiar de Soul?! Pero después de algún tiempo, creo que encontré 10 razones que odia Maka de el… ¡disfruten!_

* * *

**_Sweet Dream my Dear_**

**10 Cosas que Odio de Ti**

**Maka POV**

Si me pusieran a enumerar las cosas que odio de ti, estas serian las principales:

**1: Tu risa: **¡Odio cada vez que te burlas de mi! Siempre te ríes por que no tengo mucho pecho o por que me la paso leyendo, ¡eres un tonto! ¡_Odio_ tu _risa _burlona!

**2: Tus ojos: **¡Odio cuando me miras directamente a los ojos! Siempre logras que me olvide de todo lo que esta a mi alrededor, incluso de que día es y que hora es, nunca me dejan pensar con claridad, ¿sabes cuantas fantasías extrañas eh tenido cada vez que veo tus orbes color rubí? ¡_Odio_ tus _ojos_!

**3: Tu aroma: **Siempre me pregunto si es tu aroma natural o no, ya que, ¡por Kami! ¿Quién en toda la tierra huele así de… _bien_? ¡Debería de ser un pecado! ¡_Odio _tu _aroma_!

**4: Tus celos: **Otra cosa que se agrega a la lista, cada vez que un chico lindo y guapo se acerca para hablarme llegas tu y lo intimidas y casi casi lo quieres golpear, ¡por Kami! ¡Yo no te digo la gran cosa cuando estas con Blair…! Bueno… eso creo… aun así, _odio_ tus _celos._

**5: Tu enojo:** Esto es algo que realmente no entiendo… ¡¿Por qué siempre te enojas por tonterías?! Si la sopa sabe mal, ya te enojas; si no te dejo ver tu programa favorito, te enojas; si intento ser cariñosa contigo, ¡te enojas!, cualquiera que te viera diría que estas en la menopausia, ¡por eso _odio_ tu_ enojo_!

**6: Tu sangrado:** Debo admitirlo, a veces me preocupa el que pierdas mucha sangre… claro, siempre y cuando el motivo no sean un par de pechos _muy_ desarrollados, ¡y tu te quejas de que los chicos guapos quieran hablar conmigo cuando tu te la pasas feliz de la vida entre los pechos de Blair! ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo? – Si dices el _tamaño_, te asesino –, ¡_odio _tu _sangrado_!

**7: Tus burlas: **Esto, sin duda, es una de las cosas que mas_ odio_ de ti, ¿Por qué siempre te burlas de mi cuando algo me sale mal? ¿Por qué siempre te burlas de mi por le hecho de que no tengo mucho pecho o de que me gusta leer? ¡_Odio_ cuando te _burlas_ de mí por tonterías! ¡Idiota!

**8: Tu sonrisa:** ¿Sabes todas las tonterías que me haces pensar cada vez que te veo sonreír? Y no son tonterías buenas… oh, no… son el tipo de tonterías que pasarían por tu mente pervertida… ¡urgh! ¡_Odio_ tu_ sonrisa_!

**9: Tus caricias: **¿Alguna vez te has puesto a pensar el por que odio enfermarme? Simple, por que ahí estas tu… bueno… no digo que no me guste que estés cerca de mi… lo que no me gustan son tus _caricias_… hacen que quiera hacer cosas de las que nunca me creí capaz de hacer… eres una mala influencia, ¿sabes? Por eso _odio_ tus _caricias…_

**10: Tus besos:** Puedes decirme loca, no te lo niego, pero es la verdad, _odio _tus _besos,_ y te preguntaras, ¿Por qué? Simple, cada beso que tu me das me hace sentir feliz, llena, alegre, viva… pero a la vez hace que caiga en la locura, que desee cada vez mas esos besos tuyos… _odio _decirlo pero… _odio _tus _besos…_

Pero aun así…

Aun así que odie tus besos, tus caricias, tu aroma, tu risa entre otras cosas… no creo poder vivir sin ellas, son como una droga para mí.

_Te odio_, pero a la vez _te amo…_

¿Quién diría que de lo malo se puede sacar algo bueno?

* * *

**_FIN_**

* * *

_¿Review?_

* * *


	8. PD Te amo

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, ni ahora ni nunca (por k si ya me perteneciera, ahora mismo Soul y Maka serian novios xD) lo único mío son estas cortas historias, así como también las otras historias de las que surgen.**

_¡Hi! ¡Regrese! Bueno… mas o menos, este es un one-shot que se me ocurrió en mi trabajo (raro, lo se) mientras escuchaba la canción de _**P.D. Te amo**_de_ Ana Victoria_, si… ya se que al escuchar el titulo recuerdan un fic publicado por aquí, pero de una vez aclaro, NO es la misma historia, en fin, ¡muchas gracias por sus reviews! ¡Disfruten la lectura!_

* * *

**_Sweet Dream my Dear_**

**P. D. Te amo**

**¿? POV**

_"Querido Soul:_

_¿Recuerdas aquel día en el que me despediste en el aeropuerto? Tú me dijiste que me extrañarías, así que yo te propuse esto: Escribirnos por correo._

_Si, ya lo se, te pareció tonto al principio, pero, ¿Qué se le podría hacer?_

_La misión que me encargo Shinigami-sama no es muy difícil, solo tengo que buscar a una bruja. Aquí en Roma siempre hace frío, ¡incluso me ah tocado tormenta de nieve!_

_Y cuéntame, ¿Cómo has estado tú?_

_Aquí yo te eh extrañado, necesito tus burlas mañaneras – también las de la tarde y las de la noche –, necesito tus consejos y tu presencia, te extraño mas de lo que te imaginas._

_¿Tú me extrañas?_

_Shinigami-sama me dijo que pronto vendrías tú a Roma para ayudarme en la misión, ¡no sabes cuanto espero ese día! Pero mientras, respóndeme esta carta, ¿si?_

_Oye Soul…_

_Esto es algo que nunca me atreví a decirte…_

_Y no tengo ni la mas remota idea de por que quiero hacerlo ahora… pero… necesito hacerlo…_

_¿Recuerdas el día en que nos conocimos?_

_Tú tocabas esa siniestra canción en aquel cuarto oscuro, me sonreíste por primera vez y aceptaste ser mi compañero y amigo…_

_Sin embargo…_

_Ese día comencé a sentir algo por ti._

_Al principio creí que eran puros sentimientos de amistad, pero con el paso del tiempo, descubrí lo que eran en realidad._

_Era amor._

_Te amaba… y te sigo amando._

_Nunca me atreví a decírtelo. Siempre tuve ganas de hacerlo, pero tenía miedo, miedo a tu rechazo. Nunca te lo dije por que fui una cobarde, solo por eso._

_Así que por eso te escribo esta carta, para decirte mis verdaderos sentimientos, te confieso que yo siempre soñé ser de ti, siempre hubo algo en ti que me hacia tener ganas de vivir eternamente… junto a ti…_

_Tal vez cuando vengas a Roma me rechaces, me digas que tu siempre serás un amigo para mi, y lo entenderé, por mucho que me duela te entenderé._

_Gracias por todo, Soul._

_Gracias a ti, descubrí el verdadero significado de aquella palabra que tanto leía en los libros pero que nunca comprendí._

_Gracias._

_Atte:_

_Maka_

_P.D. Te amo"_

* * *

Apreté con fuerza la carta que estaba entere mis manos.

Todos lloraban a mí alrededor: Tsubaki, Kim, Liz, Patty, Jacqueline, Chrona, Marie-sensei, Nygus-sensei y tu padre. Kid, Black Star y los demás simplemente estaban serios, miraban fijamente hacia delante.

Yo en cambio, estaba ido… perdido… intentando encontrar una respuesta a lo que sucedía.

Tú te encontrabas frente a nosotros. Vestías un sencillo, pero elegante vestido blanco que combinaba con tu pálida piel – la cual estaba más pálida en estos momentos –, tu cabello estaba suelto y esparcido sobre la almohada en la que estabas. Parecías dormir… pero si así fuese, nadie estaría aquí, ni tú ni yo, no estaríamos en la funeraria, estaríamos en nuestro departamento, tu dormida y yo velando por tu sueño…

Pero no era así.

Estabas muerta, muerta por mi culpa. Había llegado tarde, no pude salvarte del ataque de aquella bruja, era un idiota… un infeliz que no merecía vivir…

No te había respondido la carta que ahora estaba entre mis manos, ya que yo quería responderte en persona. Quería decirte cuanto te amaba, y que esperaba estar junto a ti… para siempre.

No te respondí, esperaste mi respuesta por mucho tiempo… nunca supiste la verdad, que yo te amaba con toda mi alma…

No… que te sigo amando con toda mi alma…

No pude evitar que una lágrima resbalara por mi mejilla, sabia que no era nada _cool_ llorar, pero no me importaba, ya nada me importaba.

Quería acompañarte, estar a tu lado… aun si fuese en al muerte.

Después de tu entierro me dirigí hacia nuestro departamento, Blair no estaba – por suerte –, me encamine hasta la cocina, agarre un cuchillo y corte mis muñecas.

Lentamente sentí como la sangre salía de mí, y con mi último suspiro de vida manche mi dedo índice de sangre y escribí en la pared lo que siempre debí de decirte…

Ahora, solo espero que nos encontremos en el más allá, mi amor…

_"P.D. Yo también te amo…"_

* * *

**_FIN_**

* * *

_¿Review?_

* * *


	9. Palomitas de Maíz

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, ni ahora ni nunca (por k si ya me perteneciera, ahora mismo Soul y Maka serian novios xD) lo único mío son estas cortas historias, así como también las otras historias de las que surgen.**

_¡Gracias a todos por sus reviews! ¡Bendito sea el fin de semana! Fue una semana llena de trabajo :3, pero en fin, gracias a eso tengo la imaginación desatada y la inspiración igual!! ¡Yahoo! Aquí les dejo otro one-shot, espero y les guste, me base en una imagen de los personajes de Soul Eater en el cine, je, ¡disfruten la lectura!_

* * *

**_Sweet Dream my Dear_**

**Palomitas de Maíz**

**Maka POV**

- No lo se Liz… - murmure nerviosa.

**- **¡Oh! ¡Vamos Maka! Esta es una gran oportunidad para estar junto _a tu sabes quien…_ - me dijo con voz picara mientras me daba pequeños golpes con su codo en mis costillas.

- Pero onee-chan, ¿no te asustaras? ¡Es de miedo! – le dijo Patty.

- Bueno… si… pero lo que sea por Maka, ¿no? – murmuro Liz nerviosa.

- ¡Hey, chicas, apúrense! – nos grito Black Star, quien estaba frente a la puerta de la sala del cine.

- ¡En marcha! – nos dijo Tsubaki con una sonrisa.

Suspire nerviosa.

Los chicos y yo habíamos quedado en ir al cine a ver una película de terror, creo que se llamaba _Hostal_, o algo por el estilo. En fin, al fin y al cabo, Liz y las demás terminaron por convencerme de aceptar, ya que si veíamos una película de terror eso me haría estar más cerca de Soul…

Me sonroje ante la idea.

Desde hacia varios días había intentado decirle mis sentimientos a Soul, decirle que lo amaba con locura… pero cada vez que lo intentaba, o me desmayaba o nos interrumpían.

Pero hoy no, hoy era el día en el que al fin lograría decirle a Soul mis sentimientos… claro, siempre y cuando no saliera gritando de la sala por culpa de la película de terror.

Yo era muy miedosa, lo aceptaba, no podía ver una película de terror – por muy falsa que se viera – sin terminar gritando o desmayándome del susto.

Si que era una debilucha.

Cada quien se sentó en parejas, Kid con Chrona, Black Star con Tsubaki y Liz junto con Patty – quien estaba mas que emocionada por ver la película –, sin embargo, ya no habían asientos para mi y para Soul junto a los demás, por lo que tuvimos que sentarnos en la fila de enfrente, _juntos._

- ¿Segura que soportaras al película? Dicen que es muy terrorífica… - me dijo Soul mientras se llevaba una palomita de maíz a su boca **(N/A: para los que viven en otros países, creo que se les dicen Rosetas)**

- Puedo superarla – le dije medio molesta y medio apenada.

- Como digas… pero por si acaso, ya sabes donde esconderte – me dijo burlón.

Yo solo desvié la mirada sonrojada.

Cada vez que veía una película de terror, terminaba ocultándome en el pecho de Soul, y debía de admitir que adoraba hacerlo, ya que, ¡por Kami! ¡El chico si que olía bien! Y era tan… _calido…_

_Contrólate Maka, aun no apagan las luces._

Tuve que hacer uso de todo mi autocontrol para no comenzar a híper ventilar.

Las luces se apagaron y la película comenzó. Durante un buen rato estuve tapando mi rostro o con mis manos o con el pecho de Soul, pero eso no evitaba que escuchara los gritos de las personas que agonizaban en el lugar.

Soul se burlo quedamente de mi un par de veces, Black Star miraba asombrado la película, Kid lloraba por la asimetría del edificio donde torturaban a las personas, Tsubaki tranquilizaba a Black Star, Chrona se ocultaba temerosa y Ragnarok la regañaba y Patty veía tranquilamente la película.

Al fin, después de un rato de burlas por parte de Soul, me digne a ver la película. Tuve que llevarme un buen de palomitas a la boca para no vomitar al ver la sangre.

La película iba en la parte en la que el protagonista escapaba del lugar junto con su amiga japonesa – no recuerdo el nombre –, quien tenia la mitad de la cara quemada y sin un ojo – el cual el se había encargado de cortar –. Iban conduciendo por las calles de aquella desquiciada ciudad cuando de repente, sentí como alguien pasaba su brazo por mi hombro.

No pude evitar dar un brinco por el susto, pero me tranquilicé mas al ver que era Soul, quien extrañamente me veía de una manera muy… _rara._

Me perdí en la intensa mirada de esos orbes color rubí, sentí como si todo a nuestro alrededor desapareciera y solo quedáramos Soul y yo… _solos._

El comenzó a acercarse a mi, y yo no me quede atrás, mis mejillas estaban al rojo vivo y mi corazón latía como si fuese a salirse de mi pecho, pero aun así le seguí la corriente y comencé a acercarme a el.

_¡¡Es tu oportunidad, vamos!!_

Sabía que un beso a mitad de una película de terror no era nada romántico, pero eso no me importaba.

No me importaba nada más que estar junto a Soul…

Estábamos tan cerca… podía sentir su calido aliento contra mi cara… solo un poco más… solo un poco más…

_**¡PLAFF!**_

- ¡¡¡Genial!!! – grito Black Star mientras subía un pie al respaldo de la silla de Soul.

Mire hacia la pantalla, la amiga del protagonista se había lanzado contra un tren para suicidarse, luego, voltee a ver hacia Soul.

Ambos estábamos bañados en palomitas, ya que Black Star grito de la nada, haciendo que yo me espantara y diera un gran brinco, causando que las palomitas salieran volando por todo el lugar y cayeran sobre nosotros.

Soul y yo nos miramos fijamente, totalmente sonrojados y apenados – si, podía ver su sonrojo aun en la oscuridad –. Maldije internamente a Black Star un millón de veces, y como Soul no volvió a tener el valor para intentar besarme de nuevo, decidimos ver el final de la película.

Estaba molesta, ¡había estado tan cerca! ¡Urgh! ¡Como odiaba a Black Star!

Después de terminar de ver la película, nos despedimos, para luego encaminarnos hacia nuestras casas.

Durante el camino Soul no me hablo, y yo tampoco. ¿Qué se suponía que debía de decirle en estos momentos?

_Tus sentimientos, ¿Qué no es obvio?_

Pero… ¿y si me rechazaba…? Bueno… eso lo dudaba ahora… el había estado _apunto _de besarme…

Suspire.

¡¿Y ahora que?!

- Esto… ¿Maka…? – susurro Soul.

Jugué con mis manos nerviosa.

¡Era ahora o nunca!

- ¡Soul, yo…! – grite, pero no pude continuar, por que de pronto sus labios se estamparon contra los míos.

Me quede estática en mi lugar, ¿Soul me estaba besando…? ¡Por Kami, esto si que no me lo había esperado! – bueno, lo admito, si me lo había esperado… ¡pero no de esa forma! –.

Cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por el momento, las sensaciones que inundaban mi cuerpo no se podrían describir fácilmente… era… _maravilloso…_

Estuvimos así un rato, hasta que al fin nos separamos.

Mire a Soul fijamente, el tenia una gran sonrisa en el rostro, mientras que yo debía de parecer la hermana de un jitomate.

- ¿Te digo algo? Sabes a palomitas de maíz – me dijo burlón.

- Cállate – murmure sonrojada.

Soul se rió, para luego sujetar mi rostro y volver a besarme.

¿Quién diría que las palomitas de maíz ayudarían en algo?

* * *

**_FIN_**

* * *

_¿Review?_

* * *


	10. Dulces Sueños mi Cielo

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, ni ahora ni nunca (por k si ya me perteneciera, ahora mismo Soul y Maka serian novios xD) lo único mío son estas cortas historias, así como también las otras historias de las que surgen.**

_No se por que, pero… últimamente eh tenido instintos asesinos (me comprenderán cuando lean xD) ¡Gracias a todos por sus reviews! Este es el ultimo One-shot, es un poco parecido al de P.D. te amo, Risas de Arco iris y Mi Angel Guardián, se me ocurrió después de releer por millonésima vez el capitulo 63 del manga y después de ver la película (por millonésima vez, también) de A Walk to Remember, je, ¡espero y les guste! ¡Nos leemos!_

* * *

**_Sweet Dream my Dear_**

**Dulces Sueños mi Cielo**

**Soul POV**

Aun recordaba aquellos días en los que ambos éramos completamente felices.

Yo ya era una Death Scythe, gracias a ti, estuvimos en el duro entrenamiento para poder volar, cosa que, no sin mucho esfuerzo, logramos. Éramos el mejor equipo en el Shibusen, nadie se comparaba a nosotros.

Pero si hacíamos a un lado eso, nosotros éramos la mejor _pareja_ del Shibusen.

Por que si, te había pedido que fueras mi novia unas semanas después desde aquel día en el que me pediste que te dijera que eras un ángel.

Yo siempre me negué, por mucho que te amara, no te veía como un ángel, siempre recordaba todos los Maka-chop que me diste o tus momentos de ira descontrolada, ¿y así querías que yo te dijera _ángel_?

Sin embargo, aun así, te amaba con locura, y creo que eso te lo demostré mas de una noche, ¿cierto?

Suspiro mientras volteo a ver el cielo, el clima esta tranquilo, no hay mucho sol y una agradable ventisca recorre el lugar donde me encontraba.

5 años después de haberme convertido en Death Scythe y de habernos hecho novios, decidí pedirte matrimonio, tu aceptaste gustosa y nos casamos dos meses después

Éramos felices… hasta que ocurrió aquello…

Estabas embarazada de nuestro primer hijo, iba a ser un varón. Tu estabas más que feliz con la idea de ser madre, yo en cambio no me hacia a la idea de ser padre.

Nos encontrábamos de viaje, estábamos celebrando nuestro tercer aniversario, cuando de repente, un kishin nos ataco. No pude protegerte y perdiste al bebe, después nos enteramos que ya no podrías tener hijos.

Caíste en depresión, pero aun así yo estuve junto a ti, superamos esa etapa juntos, nos seguimos amando como siempre, o incluso más.

Debía admitirlo, me sentía triste por el motivo de que nunca podría ser padre de un hijo tuyo, pero podríamos adoptar, ¿no?

Era nuestro quinto aniversario de bodas, éramos tan felices… pero al parecer el destino traía algo contra nosotros.

Te detectaron cáncer en la sangre, _leucemia_. Y para desgracia, tu enfermedad estaba muy avanzada, no podrías recuperarte aun con tratamiento.

Sentí que moriría, la única razón de mi vida moría lentamente y yo no pondría hacer nada. Tu me dijiste que no me preocupara, que todo estaría bien, ¿Qué estaría bien cuando tu te morías lentamente?

Creí que todo acabaría cuando murieras… pero tú me hiciste recapacitar.

Me hiciste ver que aunque tú ya no estuvieras aquí, siempre estarías en mi corazón, que nunca me abandonarías. Y yo te creí, y te sigo creyendo.

Pasamos juntos los últimos días de tu vida juntos, amándonos como nunca antes nos habíamos amado, y justo cuando llego aquel tan lúgubre día, tú me pediste que tocara una canción para ti, y lo hice.

Tu te recostaste en la cama mientras que yo tocaba la melodía que me habías pedido, lentamente fuiste quedando dormida… para ya no volver a despertar jamás…

Me acerque a ti y bese tu frente, mientras susurraba la frase que siempre te decía cuando dormías…

_"Dulces sueños mi cielo"_

Sonreí.

Ya han pasado diez años desde ese día, ahora me encuentro frente a tu tumba con el ramo de rosas que tanto te gustaban, las deposite con cuidado sobre tu tumba.

Aun a pesar de que estuvieras muerta, siempre estarías en mi corazón, ya que tú eras la única mujer que había tocado mi alma de esa forma tan especial.

Solo tu… mi _ángel…_

Suspire mientras volteaba a ver el cielo, pronto comenzaría a llover. Me di media vuelta para salir del cementerio, no sin antes voltear a ver tu tumba con una sonrisa.

- Dulces sueños, mi cielo…

* * *

**_FIN_**

* * *

_¿Review?_

* * *


End file.
